Worthless: The Remake
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a failed attempt at catching Sonic, Amy runs into Shadow who calls her some mean things, making her feel upset. Feeling like this She decide's to stay away from everyone including Sonic, but her friends start to worry soon enough and they try and get her to change her mind, what will Sonic do when he get's a hold of Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

**Worthless: The Remake **

**A/N: Hey guys I've decided to remake this story as I felt it just wasn't going the way I planned and it also was a bit confusing, so I'm going to take it the way I originally planned so I hope this one turns out better, and I've deleted the other one, thank you to anyone who liked it and I hope you like this one better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruins the sun was shining down over the forrest and glistening over the sapphire lake, while the wind blew through the tree's making the area seem very calm and peaceful. In a small open grassy area quite far out in the ruins sat a large oak tree with large branches and leaves hanging from it. The branches were large enough to shade a particular napping blue hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog was none other than Sonic the hedgehog, he came out here quite often to relax after any battles with Eggman or any other villian that had tried to take over the world, but recently there had been none of that, not even a peep from Eggman in the space of nearly six months, Sonic was beggining to think the old doctor had given up his goal, but that wasn't possible, Eggman himself sworn he'd never give up.

With nothing happening in such a long time, Sonic found himself relaxing more and more, these's day's. On this day he'd choosen his favourite spot in the Mystic Ruins just for a change of scenecery since he spent a lot of time relaxing in the park of Station Square and also the roof top of Tails workshop.

The blue hedgehog found himself almost drifting off to sleep, when a vocie sounded through the air and was calling out to him, his eyes widen in surprise and shock, normally no one but him could make it out this far.

"SOOOOOONNNNICCC!"

Sonic jumped to his feet and prepared to run when soft peachy pink arms almost wrapped around his waist, he'd gotten to the small hill that was just by the tree, "sorry Ames I gotta jet!" He jumped up and waved to the pink hedgehog girl that now stood under the tree that he was just at.

Amy sighed in disappointment as he ran off, her hands dropping to her side and she rubbed her left arm, "oooo, why does he do that? All I wanted was to talk to him, I can't be that bad to hang around with can I?" Amy asked outloud and no one in particular, she began to walk the way she came and failed to noctice a shadow in the tree's as she passed.

Amy watched the ground as she went, when someone had jumped down from the tree she was at and startled her, she gasped when she spotted a famlier black and red hedgehog, he leaned against the tree, Shadow chuckled, "why do you think faker runs away from you?"

Amy furrowed her brow, "Shadow?"

Shadow moved away from the tree and smirked, while he loomed over the pink hedgehog, making her feel a bit nervous, "I don't blame him for running away from you."

Amy frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

Shadow folded his arms, "what I mean is, why would he want to be seen with you, your the most pathetic one out of all your friends, you don't see him running away from Tails or Cream or even Knuckles, your a weakling normally I'd say Cream was the weakling considering how young she is, but I think it fits you most."

Amy fumed, "who do you think you are Shadow?"

Shadow smirked wider, "I am the ultimate life form, far more superior than you mortals. I often wonder how your friends even put up with you." Amy clenched her fist and began to tremble since she was so angry. She could see how much Shadow was enjoying this.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw how angry the pink hedgehog was getting, he chuckled, "what's wrong pinkie, did I get on your nerves your a worthless creature, see ya around pink one." With that said Shadow had ran off in the same direction than Sonic had went.

Amy could feel tears reaching the corner of her eyes, "worthless, is that how people see me?" She breathed out she didn't want to believe it, she walked home in a daze and once there she just crawled into her bed and let all the tears out as the words Shadow had said really got to her.

_'Maybe Shadow's right, I've never seen Sonic ever run away from Cream, Knuckles and even Tails and now that I think about it he dosen't even run away from Rouge,maybe Sonic does see me as a worthless creature that he dosen't want to be seen with, and the others are just being nice because they can't run away like Sonic does,' _As Amy thought this more tears spilled from her eyes.

Amy sat up in her bed and tried but failed to dry her eyes, "w-well, if, if that's how everyone see's me then, I'll...I'll just stay in my house and not go out at all, cause then they won't have to be seen with me." Amy wiped her eyes this time and got rid of some tears before laying her head on her tear stained pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worthless: The Remake **

**Chapter 2**

Amy woke up to the sound of birds chirping at her window sill along with the sun shining brightly onto her bed. The rays reached her face and she pulled her covers over to block them, she sighed "oh, what's the point of getting up if I'm not going out?" She said as she tried but failed to fall back asleep, she soon got bored of just lying around so she forced herself to get up and then she got dressed.

Once ready she made her way down to her living room, it was decorated in pink and white, half of her walls were pink and the other half was white. She had wooden floorbore's and a fireplace and on the wall on top she had a big plasma screen TV, her couches were pink and she also had a glass table with a pink rug on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She stood behind the couch while she starred at picture on the wall with the Sonic team on it, it was just right next to the TV, it was a group photo of everyone and of course Amy was standing next to Sonic, they were in the field just behind Tails workshop.

Amy let out a small tear from remembering the day before, but she wiped it away quickly, "oh, I gotta keep my mind off that, hmm, what do I do though? There is only so much I can do inside and sooner or later I''ll have to go outside. I'd much rather have it later...I guess I could clean the house, it'll will keep my mind off this, and a little music is sure to cheer me up it always does," without waiting one more minute Amy dashed into her kitchen to grab her cleaning tools and she began cleaning every inch of the house.

She also grabbed her ipod and stuck it into her speakers which had begun blaring out music, she danced around feeling herself cheering up even just a little, the song that was currently playing was Nicki Minaj's Starships song, it was slowly becoming one of Amy's favourite song's.

Amy had swung the window's open which let the music flow outside, which had just happened to catch the attention of a certain blue hedgehog who was close by, Sonic was on the path leading up to the pink hedgehog's house, he had paused just by her fence, "huh, wonder what Amy's up to, hm come to think about it she hasn't once chased me today." Sonic shrugged and decided to visit her.

He knocked a few times but he guess that Amy couldn't hear the door because of the music, he grabbed the handle and opened the door and walkeD in only to find the pink hedgehog dancing, which made him smile and he laughted a little, it was only until Amy turned round that she nearly jumped out of her skin which such fright that made him feel a bit nervous.

"S-Sonic, w-what are you doing here?" She asked once the music was turned off. Of course she felt a little embrased and she could feel her cheeks going red because Sonic had seen her dancing.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "uh, I w-was just passing and thought I'd um, visit you," Sonic watched her emerald eyes widen.

Amy bit her lip, _'why isn't he running? that's what he normally does around me and why is he visiting me? He's never done that before...So why now?" _

"Uh, Amy?" Sonic said nocting her starring into space.

Amy shook her head and snapped herself out of her thoughts, "um, s-sorry Sonic, I was just thinking."

Sonic rasied his eyebrow and was surprised when he saw the frown appear on her face, "Sonic what are you doing here anyway, you've never visited me before?"

Sonic opened his mouth, "uh, well I..." Amy cut him off.

Amy turned away from the blue hedgehog, "I have cleaning to do, so if you'll excuse me," Amy said as she walked away with her eyes closed, leaving a dumbfounded blue hedgehog behind, Sonic stood for a few mintues before turning and walking out the door.

Sonic's fist clenched when the door slammed behind him, "boy, Amy sure acted strangly." Sonic ran off and headed over to Tails workshop. Once there Sonic slowed down when he reached the open back entrance where Tails kepted his plane, he was surprised to hear a certain vocie that wasn't around too often.

Sonic walked in to find fox standing on top of a platform to reach the top of the plane since he was fixing some wires, Tails was looking down at a certain red and black hedgehog, "I'm sorry Shadow but I don't think I'll be able to help you," Shadow folded his arms and he wasn't very pleased.

Tails sighed in relief when Sonic walked in, he was always nevous around the black and red hedgehog. Shadow passed Sonic, "hello, faker seen your girlfriend around," he chuckled.

Sonic frowned, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Shadow smirked and walked off, both Sonic and Tails looked at one another Tails shrugged and flew down to the blue hedgehog, "hey Sonic how was your run?"

"Hm, pretty good, what was Shadow doing here?"

Tails shrugged, "I don't know, he was asking for Amy's address but I wouldn't give it to him, cause I don't trust him."

Sonic blinked, "what, why was he asking for that?"

Tails sighed, "beats me."

Sonic left the inside of the workshop to go an sit on the roof to relax, he starred up at the clouds and thought about what happened at Amy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Worthless: The Remake**

**Chapter 3**

Back at Amy's house the pink hedgehog had just finished cleaning every inch of the house, she sighed with relief, "wow, that was some cleaning, bet I won't have to clean any time soon," she giggled a little and felt very satisfied with her work. She was now in the kitchen and just happened to see the clock on the wall which read 2pm, she huffed in annoyence, "what! All that cleaning and it's just 2pm, I thought for sure It'd would at least be 4 or 5. Well I don't know what to do now."

Amy turned her head slightly towards her kitchen window, the sun was still shining brightly, she also noticed a few packet's of seed's on her kitchen counter, she bit her lip, "hm, I guess I could go out in my garden, I'm sure I won't run into anyone," Amy smiled and grabbed the seeds off the counter and headed strait out to her back garden.

She had a large square garden a big tree on the left side corner and a garden swing on the right side, she had many flower pots and a shed just beside her tree, which she took great care off. Her garden was a sure sight to see, she happily put on a sun hat and grabbed a waterering can and got started.

She hummed along while watering the flowers, the smell of each one going through her nose, but none of them unpleasant. She was having a pretty good time too, unitl a vocie that she really didn't want to listen to seemingly appeared from nowhere.

The vocie chuckled, while Amy gasped in fright,"I thought I smelled something."

Amy dropped her watering can and took a step back, Shadow had appeared before her fence but on the other side from Amy, she frowned, "Shad-ow, what is the big idea huh, haven't you humillated me, enough?"

Shadow shrugged, "hmph, not really I don't feel that I've done a good enough job, you have to know your place in this world and I know just how to show you." He growled mancingly. Which frightened Amy, why was Shadow doing this to her? She wondered.

His eyes seemed to light up red, but Amy didn't notice at first. He jumped over the fence and she turned away from him only for him to be front of her again, she kepted backing away but he had grabbed her wrists, which she found that she was unable break out of his stronge grip.

Amy struggled and struggled but it was impossible to get away, Shadow clicked his finger and a robot and this robot was none other than omega, "you called, Shadow?" He asked in a robotic vocie.

"Omega, I have a job for you."

"Yes!"

"I want you to show Amy her place, I have something to take care off right now, and would do it myself, normally," Shadow smirked at Amy and let go of her wrist, Omega stepped forward making Amy shrink back in fear, she now realised what was going to happen. As Shadow used chaos control to teleport away while Omega advanced on her.

* * *

Amy didn't even have time to think, she tried so hard to fight back but Omega was a stronge robot. She had no chance really, she was only able to hit him a couple of times, she lay on the ground of her garden unable to move or get up, her body was badly bruised and beaten, it was almost nightfall when she woke up, Omega was already gone.

A small vocie and sweet vocie caught her attention and it sounded pretty panicked when she saw the pink hegdehog lying on the ground, "AMY!"

"Chao, chao!" Came the sound of a chao's vocie, she recongised these two as Cream and Cheese.

Cream bent down to Amy who was trying to get up but she found it hard to move at all, Cream was really worried and didn't know what to do, "oh, Cheese what do we do? We can't leave Amy out here and I can't possibly carry Amy inside...We'd better call mr Sonic and Tails, they'll know what to do!"

Cheese nooded, "Chao!"

Cream told Amy she wouldn't be long and ran inside the house and found the hedgehogs phone, she quickly dialled the foxes number, and Tails had to tell her to calm down and explain what happpened before he and Sonic rushed over.

Sonic had gotten them there in a matter of seconds and was the first one into the garden and he was shocked by the sight, "Ammmmy?"He picked her carefully and took her inside, Tails fixed her up and they waited until she woke up.

Sonic kepted pacing the living room in front on the couch were Amy was resting, "who could have done this, Cream you didn't see anything did ya?"

Ceam shook her head, "no, all me and Cheese saw was Amy." she sighed sadly. Sonic growled to himself, annoyed that he didn't stay when he was here that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Worthless: The Remake **

**Chapter 4**

_'Your worthless Rose a worthless flower that needs to be crushed. If you ever tell anyone, that I did this to you, you'll get a lot worse than you have tonight.' _Amy suddenly woke up and could feel nothing but a whole lotta pain through out her entire body. And these words rining through her ears. She realised she was inside and in her living room while lying on the couch, she had banages round her head and an sling for her arm and some plasters round her sore bits on her body.

She groaned while trying to get up, her vision was blurry to start with but it graudually got better the further she sat up. Light snoring caught her attention the moment she was fully up. Her eyes rested on a certain blue hedgehog who was currently sleeping, his mouth hung open and some sliva was drooling out, she would have normally jumped for joy seeing as the very hedgehog she loved was sleeping in her own living room.

But Shadow's words still haunted her, she frowned and tried to get up but she only fell on the floor making a thud noise, which startled Sonic awake. Sonic rushed to her side and gently picked her up, but was shocked when Amy pushed him away,"I don't need your help, Sonic!"

Sonic just starred with wide eyes, Amy had tried to move but she kepted falling and Sonic caught and placed her back on the couch, this made her angry, "I said I don't need your help, in fact why don't you leave I'm sure you can't wait to get away from me!"

Sonic was taken aback by her sudden outbrust, he frowned and bent down to her level on the couch and looked at her sternly, "Amy, I'm am not leaving you alone like this, not when whoever could have done this to you, could come back!"

Amy huffed, "n-no one did this to me, I um fell out of my tree, s-so there's no need for you to stay!"

Sonic rasied his eye, "I don't beleive that, Amy you couldn't have gotten a black eye from falling out of a tree."

Amy bit her lip and looked away there was no way she was going to tell him and risk him getting hurt too, even though she knew he didn't care, but then why would he be here if he didn't? She was so confused and was starting to think that maybe Shadow was wrong and that Sonic did care for her.

Amy could feel her eyes watering, "S-Sonic, d-do you think I'm Worthless?"

Sonic was shocked by that question and almost speechless but he quickly found his voice, "what, where'd you get that idea?"

Tears had started streaming down her face, "well, you always run away from me, I've never seen you ever run away from Cream, Tails, Knuckles or even Rouge, what makes me so different, is it because I can't fight as well as anyone else or am I just pathetic?"She screamed.

Sonic backed away slightly since she had started poking him in the chest and he held up his hands, he was too shocked by her behaviour, he'd never seen her like this before. Where was she getting all these idea's from? Sonic finally had enough and placed two hands on her shoulders.

"Amy, first of all I don't think your worthless, why would you even think that? Second t-the only r-reason I-I run away is because I..." Sonic stopped his mouth still open and he slowly closed while trying to think of something to say, _come on Sonic tell her. No! I can't I don't think I'm ready, well say something! _He knew he had feelings for the pink hedgehog but wasn't exactly ready to tell, telling her would just put her in danger and he wasn't perpared to let that happen.

Sonic was getting nervous, Amy frowned and looked away he heard her sigh and just caught the back end of her muttering, "Shadow, was right," she said in a half whisper but regretted it strait away as she saw Sonic's ear perk up and all his attention was back on her.

Sonic lowered one eye and rasied the other, "Shadow, what's he got to do with this?"

Amy eyes widen in worry, "um, I, I d-didn't say Shadow."

Sonic wasn't fooled, "Amy I know what you said, now tell me what Shadow said to you is he reason your acting like this?"

Amy shifted about her feet, she held her broken arm, "um well."

That was enough to tell Sonic that it was, he growled and walked towards the door, Amy gasped and stopped him before he got to the door, "Sonic, please forget that I said that!"

Sonic frowned, "sorry, Amy but Shadow's gotta pay for this!" With that said Sonic was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worthless: The Remake **

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV**

I can't believe this why would Shadow give Amy those idea's, I ran straight outta Amy's house to find the red and black hedgehog. If he touched Amy I'm gonna make him pay big time. I searched all over before I finally found him in the Mystic Ruins, I sure have a bone to pick with him.

He was resting on a tree and on the bottom branch, I frowned and marched right over, I rolled into a ball and spin dashed the bottom of the tree, causing Shadow to fall out. He groaned at the sudden fall and I could quite clearly see that he wasn't pleased, but just wait till I'm done with him.

He pushed himself up from the ground and locked eyes with me, "Faker,what's the big deal, why'd you knock me outta that tree?" He asked while I received a glare.

I didn't give him an answer I ran right up to him and punched him in the face, sending him backwards towards the tree. He growled and dodged my next attack. "Hold still Shadow so I can give you the beating of your life...How dare you hurt Amy!" I could feel myself getting madder and madder.

Shadow paused for one minute, "what are you talking about? I haven't touched Amy."

"You should know what I'm talking about And you did don't even deny it Shadow!" I growled.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and powered up a chaos spear attack which I easily dodged but just missed it, boy he sure can aim well, I growled again, "what are you playing at, Shadow? Why are you giving Amy all those idea's?"

Shadow raised his eyebrow, "what, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

I stopped and faced him and got right in his face, "oh yeah, well then Amy asked me if I thought she was worthless, then said something about Shadow being right, how do you explain that?"

Shadow folded his arms I saw his eyes turning red and I mean really red my eyes widened somethings not quite right here could something be wrong with Shadow? "Hmph, cause she is worthless Faker, I'm gonna make her see that she's worthless and deserves to die!" My mouth hung open what why is he saying this? What's he got against her?

"Chaos control!"I heard him yell before I even had a chance to stop him.

"I'd better get back to Amy's house quick!" Without waiting another second I ran straight back to Amy's house, she wasn't happy about me going after Shadow, I sighed and braced myself before knocking the door, she opened the door and I could tell by the redness of her eyes that she had cried.

"S-Sonic, what are you doing back?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving you all alone by yourself Amy, there's something wrong with Shadow somethings making him do this to you, but I don't know what, we may need Tails to help us." She seemed curious as she let me in and shut the door.

"Y-you mean that something's controlling Shadow?"

I nodded and she seemed to think for a minute, "hm, that would explain his red eyes, I mean redder than normal."

It was getting dark so Amy let me sleep in her house, she offered me her bed but I wouldn't take it and settled for just sleeping on the couch, she gave me a pillow and blankets, I watched her walk up the stairs to her room before settling down on the couch and I tried to get some sleep.

It was now later at night and I couldn't get to sleep, all this Shadow stuff was bothering me I sat up and rubbed my head, when suddenly I heard Amy scream, "AMY!" I quickly ran up the stairs instead of opening the door I just broke it down, I gasped when I saw Shadow next to Amy's bed with Amy hanging over his shoulders she was struggling to get out.

"S-Sonic!"

"Hello, Faker!" Shadow grinned evilly as his eyes darkened a deep red colour.

"Shadow, what do you think you're doing put Amy down now!" I glared and screamed at him, and like Amy said his eyes where red redder than normal.

"Sorry, hedgehog but's she's coming with me!" Shadow brought out a chaos emerald and said chaos control before I could stop him.

"AMMMMY!" I growled when he left.

I have to find out where he's taking her, I made my way straight to Tails workshop and I woke him up, he didn't seem too happy but I'm sure he'll understand once I explain what happened.

"Sonic what are you doing here at this time?" Asked Tails while he yawned. I quickly explained what happened.

"Tails, we have to find Shadow, who know's what he's doing to Amy!"

"Uh, I also have something to tell you, Sonic." Tails said while rubbing his head.

I raised my eye in wonder, "yeah what is it?"

"Well, I sorta found..." Suddenly there was loud a groan coming from the stairs of the workshop.

I turned to the doorway and got the shock of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Worthless: The Remake **

**Chapter 6**

Amy's eyes fluttered open she moaned at the soreness of her body, her vision was blurry as she came to. She heard the rustling sound of chains. Soon her vision returned and she could see where she was. Eggman's base, was her first thought as she gasped and realised that she was chained to the wall and the cuffs were really tight around her wrist, she could see a red mark at the edge of the cuff's.

She looked at her surroundings however there was not much to look at. Just a big empty metal room with a capsule big enough to fit a person inside, it was now lit up and was being the only source of light in the room. That is until two big metal door's opened.

The ceiling lights switched on which revealed a dark looking hedgehog, Amy could not properly see him as the light was too bright in her eyes she tried to squint them so she could see, he moved forward and revealed another hedgehog behind him, and this time Amy could see exactly who they both were.

Her eyes widened in shock, "Mephiles!"

It was Mephiles the dark and Shadow the hedgehog, Mephiles was in his Shadow form. He walked right up to Amy and got right in her face, she tried to back away but it was impossible, he grabbed her cheek and grinned, "hehee, my what a beautiful rose your are, would be sorry sight to see your very soul crushed." He chuckled darkly.

Amy frowned, "what do you want?!" She spat.

Mephilies changed into his crystalline form, "nothing really I just enjoy hurting people and making them do the things I want, just like Shadow here, he kept refusing to join me, so I got the next best thing...A mind controlling device from Eggman, that fool of a scientist shouldn't leave things like that lying around, if he doesn't want anyone taking over his base."

Amy gasped, "so, what do you plan to do?"

Mephiles eyes darkened, "I plan to destroy each one of Sonic's friends starting with you! And then finally Sonic himself, by the time each of you are gone he'll want to die."

"But you I will control you just like Shadow, I'll have you destroy each one of your friends then you'll face of with Sonic the blue fool won't be able to do anything to you he'll just let you attack him." Amy's eyes widened, Mephiles chuckled evilly as he left the room. "Keep an eye on her Shadow, if she step's outta line you know what to do!" Shadow's eyes darkened red as he nodded at Mephiles's order.

Amy shrunk back in fear as Shadow stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he did. She closed her eyes and waited for impact but nothing came. She cracked one eye open and gasped when she saw that Shadow had collapsed.

**Meanwhile back at the workshop..**

Sonic turned his head while his eyes shot open wide in surprise and shock cause standing right in front of him was the evil doctor Eggman, he was covered in scratches and bruises, plasters and bandages all over his body. He had a black eye showing through his small glasses that Sonic could see.

"E-Egg-man!" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman groaned in pain as he gripped the edge of the door, Tails shrugged as Sonic looked at him with a shocked expression, "Sonic, long time no see." replied the doctor in a shaky voice.

"Tails, what's Eggman doing here?!"

Tails rubbed his head with his spanner nervously he knew Sonic wouldn't like this, "heh, well I found Eggman all beaten up in the Mystic Ruins, while I was on a test flight, he said that a dark looking hedgehog took over his base and left him there, plus he said that he's given up on trying to take over the world and ask me to help him," Tails pulled Sonic and whispered to him, "but I don't believe that for a minute."

Sonic looked at Eggman who kept nodding through what Tails was saying, "so, you've really given up, huh?" Sonic asked with a raised eye and he was feeling a bit cautious.

Eggman grinned as he held his sore arm, "off course I have why bother trying when I get beat every time, plus that hedgehog taking over my base was the last straw and he got Shadow to work with him."

Sonic watched him carefully as he sat down on one of Tails work stools, "Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, he stole my mind controlling device, destroyed my base and then beat me up!" Eggman said angrily.

Sonic walked over to Eggman, "Eggman you have to tell me where your base is?!"

"Why?"

"Shadow has Amy, I have to get her back!" Sonic said determinedly.

Eggman growled, "fine I'll help you as long as you can destroy that hedgehog who took over my base!"

"Where is your base anyway?" Asked Tails.

"I'll show you!"


End file.
